Chains of Fate
by Bleep Bloop1
Summary: Imagine walking through the streets, crowded with people who honestly have no idea what it means to have a soul-mate. In this day and age scientists have discovered a mutation in the male species. This mutation enables them to locate their soul-mate. However it also alerts them if there is a love rival for them. Full Summary inside!
1. Summary

Imagine walking through the streets, crowded with people who honestly have no idea what it means to have a soul-mate. In this day and age scientists have discovered a mutation in the male species. This mutation enables them to locate their soul-mate. However it also alerts them if there is a love rival for them.

This ability is located in the eyes and chest cavity of the male. The eyes are able to distinguish a chain coming out of the chest cavity – namely near the heart. The colour of this chain helps to distinguish the rivals; gold-one and only, silver- you and another, and bronze- three rivals. There have been no more than three rivals per female.

The males are also granted special abilities, all depending on their personality. Now whilst the males are the only ones to have this mutation found, females still have abilities of their own, however they are scarcer. Once claimed the female would undergo a change so mystifying that not even the world's best scientists could understand. Should a male's soul-mate die before meeting the chain is severed – as the chains are always connected, heart to heart.

Follow the misadventures of Elsa Arendelle, 17 year old prodigy by day, deadliest woman alive by night. Elsa's trying to lead two lives by maintaining a strict line between each. But when one of her targets is not only one of the male mutations but has also decided that they're soul-mates, Elsa gets more than she bargained for and that line becomes somewhat sketchy, especially when she is then given orders to let him live – orders that begin to drive her nuts.

Enter Jack Frost; 18 year old playboy and class clown 24/7. He knows everybody…except Elsa, being a new student and all. She's quite a mystery at school, but when Jack comes across her – trying to kill him of course – he sees a side he never thought existed, sassy, cut-throat (literally) and downright sensual! Bear witness as he tries to pry her world apart, just so he could claim her and win a bet with her boss at the same time. But what happens when Jack finds out there are other rivals?


	2. Prologue

The night was as quiet as it could be, the moon illuminating everything in sight. The moonbeams graced a particular window shining through into a teenage boy's room. The room was surprisingly neat which helped the invader. The invader cursed at the moon and swore when she almost lost her footing on the slippery roof tile.

' _Note to self; buy a better pair of non-slip boots'_ she thought angrily. She jumped onto the rooftop of her target, but she barely made any noise surprisingly. She practically glided to the window, unsheathing her dagger as she did so. As she sat on the rooftop, she peered into the open window.

All that separated her from her target was a flyscreen, one of those kinds that have little clips on the inside to prevent burglars. She lifted the screen quietly and slid her dagger through the small gap and pushed the small clip to the side enabling her to loosen the rest of clips.

She carefully placed the screen behind her resting it on the gutter. She stuck her head into the room and gracefully slid onto the bedroom floor. The room was quiet only disturbed by the steady breathing from her target. A smirk graced her lips as her eyes caught sight of a list; a list of girls this guy had 'conquered'.

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of three names at the bottom with the title above them 'To Be Conquered'. She growled in distaste and with a flick of her wrist the dagger she had held flicked up, blade first and she caught it by the hilt. She turned to her target and almost screamed when she noticed that he had appeared right behind her. "Now normally I don't have a problem with having a girl in my room, but a girl with a knife is different story," a low voice drawled.

She snarled and whirled around and struck him in the chest with her elbow. "Oof," he cried and he went to protest but got a well-aimed kick in the groin. "Holy shit! Are you some kind of ninja or something?" he swore. She grinned before purring, "No, but I am an assassin. Does that help?"

The boy stared in shock at her and she laughed. "Well can I at least see my angel of death?" he pleaded. She started in surprise; she forgot she was wearing a full face mask. She went to scowl before she heard a thunderous voice boom, "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" She…practically shit herself she was so scared.

For there, in the doorway stood a large muscled man with tattoos of 'Naughty' and 'Nice' on both arms. But it was his appearance that scared her; it was the fact that she knew him…as her boss. "S-s-santa?!" she yelped. Her target looked at her before snorting. "Nope, try my uncle!" he said between chuckles.

She hooked her fingers behind her mask before wrenching it off and throwing it at his cackling form. "Really?! Then try my boss!" she shouted. That shut him up. Both teenagers looked at the hulk of a man in a mix of rage and confusion. "Santa?! What's going on?" she asked. "Well, you refused to meet my nephew casually so I thought a surprise meeting would be better?" the older man explained sheepishly. "What the hell?" the boy suddenly shouted.

Both parties looked at him but he was staring at her. "You're Elsa Arendelle!" he continued. Elsa rolled her eyes and responded snappishly, "Yeah apparently you're next To Be Conquered, along with my friends!" The boy cringed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _Stupid moron bet you think I wouldn't read that did you?_ Elsa smirked. "Queen, stop harassing Jack will you?!" Santa reprimanded her.

Jack suddenly yelped, "North why the hell is the chain connecting to her?" North's eyes widened before he broke out into a huge grin. "Soul-mate!" he cried in glee. Elsa looked confused, how did an assassination attempt turn into a conversation about chains? She quietly edged towards the still open window, planning to take off without being noticed.

She almost succeeded too, until – "Queen! Where are you taking off to?" North inquired. Elsa blushed at being caught out and reluctantly stepped back towards the confusing situation. Her boss and his nephew were having a heated discussion on… she didn't know what. "Why the hell is my soul-mate a freaking assassin?!" Jack moaned.


	3. Chapter 1

**Wow, Thank you so much to:**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity for your review! I'm glad you liked it**

 **HopelessRomantic183, Jelsalover3, Tamealio, Victoriacastro and lollypop19980 for following**

 **And HopelessRomantic183 (again) for favouriting!**

Monday Morning…

The hallway was bustling with activity at Burgess High. Students of all ages could be seen milling around the corridors chatting and mucking around. However, all students but one. A platinum blonde teenager ducked and weaved expertly around the swarm of bodies. Her head was kept low, her folder tucked neatly into her chest and her high-heeled feet were quick and nimble as they skirted around every obstacle.

The open-toe black stilettos were met by a pair of black skinny jeans and a royal blue blouse with ruffles down the middle. Her hair was twisted into a bun, which gave the appearance of a ballet dancer. The teenager stopped by a silver locker and once opened, rested her head on the shelf. "Whatcha doin lass?" a Scottish accented voice enquired.

The teen glanced at her friend, who was not only identifiable because of her accent but also because of her fiery red hair that haloed her face. "Morning to you too, Merida," the teen grinned wearily. Merida quirked an eyebrow upwards and the other teen sighed. "Long night, not enough coffee," she explained to Merida's unasked question.

Merida shook her head, "Tricky target? Or just your usual stay-up-late-and-read?" she asked. The teen shrugged. "Well since vocal communication with you is nil, are you ready for your Ancient History test this morning?" Merida pressed. Elsa's head snapped up so fast, Merida heard her neck crack. "Please tell me it's just on the vocab for the Sparta unit?" Elsa pleaded.

Merida grinned and grabbed Elsa's arm to drag her away from her locker before the bell went for roll call. "MERIDA! Can you hold your horses long enough to grab my gear at least?" Elsa exclaimed. Suddenly the hallway's boisterous level of noise cut off into stunned silence. Elsa would have smiled and made a comment on what a relief if it weren't for the cause of the lack of commotion. "Merida, let's get out of here now!" Elsa hissed through clenched teeth.

Merida looked at her friend and as a flicker of fear darted across her freckled features and her sky blue eyes widened in shock, she saw Elsa's clenching her fist so tight her knuckles were whiter than white. Merida grabbed her friend again and pulled her away from THEM. They darted into their roll call and settled in the back row. Merida reached into her forest green shoulder bag and pulled out an iced coffee for Elsa.

Elsa glanced gratefully at her friend as she took a sip and proceeded to calm down. "I swear if I didn't know you better I'd say you were going to slit someone's throat back then," Merida whispered. Elsa gave her a pointed look that practically screamed for her to shut up. Merida just shrugged and was about to retort when another girl came and sat next to them.

" Sup Megara?" Elsa asked too tired to bother enunciate her words properly. "Queen work overtime last night?" Megara aka Meg responded. Elsa barely managed to nod before the room (which had been steadily filling up) erupted into screaming, by the majority of the female sample, aside from the three at the back who all rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Incoming jackass," Meg hissed. Elsa had stealthily brought out the book she was using for English and Merida was inspecting her nails, which was very unlike her. Meg followed suit by bringing out her mobile and scrolling through her messages.

"Why is it every time I grace yourselves with my presence, you all act as if I don't exist?" a sulky voice question. Meg looked barely up from her phone before sneering, "It's not much of a 'grace' as it is an annoyance!" Merida chuckled and even Elsa smiled. The owner of the sulky voice huffed and sat on Elsa's desk only to fall off backwards when Merida hooked her leg behind his knees to make him topple. "Girls! Apologise to poor Gaston immediately!" their roll call teacher Ms. Duchess Chat admonished them. All three glanced at each and burst into laughter. "Sorry", they all hiccupped between giggles. Ms. Chat sighed and took the role exasperated.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

The class dispersed quickly, each heading for their 1st lesson, line 2*. Elsa sighed and waved to Merida heading to SLR (Sport Lifestyle and Recreation) whilst she and Meg trudged to English. The bloody room was on the other side of the school! Elsa and Meg both ducked and weaved through the throngs of students, Meg yelling for them to move out of their way. Elsa rolled her eyes at Meg's antics; of course she wanted to get to English but rendering other people deaf? No thanks, even if she has rendered people worse off before. A shiver went down her spine at that thought and her abilities made an effort to erupt. Elsa clenched her teeth and forced it back, she couldn't let it out here.

Finally Meg and Elsa rushed into the room and went towards the front desks. "Oh no you don't!" the teacher exclaimed. Elsa blinked in surprise and Meg looked ready to sock him. Their teacher, commonly known as Gobber, was giving them a patronising look to which both girls rolled their eyes. "So, which one of you was new again?" Gobber asked and scratched his head with his hook-hand.

Elsa raised her hand slightly and huffed when Gobber told Meg to take a seat. "Right then, new student everyone! Make her feel welcome ya'hear?!" Gobber bellowed of the din of the classroom. Elsa turned to face the class and curtseyed mockingly. A few wolf-whistles sounded to which Elsa responded by flipping the finger.

Meg snorted whereas the boys who had whistled burned in anger whilst their friends laughed at them. "My name's Elsa Arendelle, I transferred from Norway earlier this year," Elsa introduced herself. "Did you leave a boyfriend behind? 'Cause if not, I'm all yours baby!" one of the guys crooned. Elsa raised her eyebrow before a smirk took over her face.

"Oh really now? You're all mine? Funny because I swear I just saw you get turned down by Astrid less than twenty seconds ago so it seems to me that you're going for the next best thing, and because I'm new you expect me to fall for that 'OMIGOSH LOOK AT ME' act? Keep dreaming sunshine!" Elsa grinned. "That's my girl!" Meg cheered. Everyone just looked at her in shock and was silent long after Elsa took a seat next to Meg.

 **Please leave a review, feedback/critisism is welcome! So until next time**

 **That's all Folks!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everybody's support! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, my mum and her partner got married and then my trials came up, and i had assignment due before them. IT WAS HELL! (Not the wedding but still :P) Thank you joyfuljellybean's reviews and to the two guests who reviewed:**

 **Guest a: Thank you, but im not mad afterall i did ask for critisism and without your review i wouldnt have realised those gaps!**

 **Guest b: I will admit that one did sting, i realise that she's OOC, but that's just the way i've written her for now. i dont really know how to write about a classy character but i will try to improve on that after this chapter...hopefully!**

Elsa shuddered, she had no idea where that cocky smart-arse persona came from but she was kinda glad it did. She groaned, Meg must be rubbing off on her. The guy that failed to make a move was giving her dirty looks. ' _Hmph someone is clearly not used to someone saying no_ ' Elsa sighed.

Elsa felt a sharp jab in her side and glanced quickly at Meg. Meg had stiffened and subtly pointed towards the open door. Elsa raised her eyebrow in confusion but complied with Meg. As soon as she looked at the door the raised eyebrow was joined by the other in shock.

Elsa whipped her head back to Meg so fast the bobby pins keeping her bun in place stabbed her scalp. Her eyes widened in despair when she heard the footsteps of her latest dilemma coming closer. Meg watched as her friend struggled to compose herself into her 'regal' act. She wasn't called Queen for nothing.

The class was so quiet that those footsteps sounded like a giant stamping in a temper tanty! Elsa saw the other girls in the class start to blush and trying to act coy to obtain the attention of the owner of those footsteps. Elsa would have snorted if it weren't for the sudden, "Hey Elsa." She spun around and almost drowned in liquid sapphire eyes.

Luckily she grabbed the life-ring in time and answered with a shy, "Hi." _God someone kill me now!_ She begged silently. After last night she DID NOT want to deal with her failure right now, first thing in the morning. The owner of those gorgeous – wait what?! – eyes smiled at her whilst running a hand through tousled silvery white hair.

Ladies and gentlemen I give you Jackson Frost, class clown and school heartthrob. Jack cleared his throat trying to come up with something to say when Gobber told him to hurry up and sit down, he had a class to teach. Jack grinned and sat on the edge of Elsa's desk. Meg was about to snap at him but Gobber beat her to it. "Frost, I meant in a seat! Stop trying to annoy my best pupil!" Elsa started in confusion, "But I only started the class today! How the on earth am I supposed to be the best when I've only just begun?!"

Gobber scratched his chin in thought, "Don't know but ye are now!" Elsa whacked her head on the table in frustration; hard. The thud scared Meg and made Jack chuckle. Elsa turned slightly to glare at him and hissed through clenched teeth, "Seriously Frost fuck off!" Jack just laughed louder and settled himself on the table resting his hands on Elsa's work-book.

"THAT'S IT!" Meg shouted and jumped out of her seat. "Piss off Frost now or I swear I can't be held for the consequences," Elsa warned Jack. Jack simply shook his head but got off the table. Elsa would have sighed in relief had he not returned carrying a chair and set up base next to her. Meg was about to skewer him with her nails had Gobber not told her to sit down.

The class passed by with little incident, and Elsa would have rejoiced had Jack not decided to continuously stare at her. She quickly concentrated a little of her magic and sent him a freezing warning to quit it. That proved ineffective when Jack's staring persisted, but with a lopsided grin accompanying it. Gobber droned on about the Spartan constitution, he had thankfully postponed the test until tomorrow.

Meg and Elsa cheered as they walked out of the classroom. Well actually sprinted would be the correct term. They were both trying to ditch Jack who had proceeded to follow them. Both the girls dashed down the corridor to their hangout, where hopefully Merida would be. Elsa risked a glance behind her not realising that were steps coming up. Meg barely had time to warn her before Elsa tripped. _Today has got to be my unlucky day!_ Elsa despaired as she fell to the floor.

Jack came careening down the aisle and skidded to keep himself from falling. His heart lurched at the sight of Elsa crumpled on the ground. He almost groaned in relief when she dragged herself up. Realising both the girls were about to take off, Jack quickly grabbed Elsa's wrist to prevent her from leaving. Before she could even protest, Jack pulled her away from Meg and into an empty classroom.

"Seriously do you even realise how fast you run?" Jack asked her. Elsa just scowled at him and made her way to push past him only to find herself trapped between the wall and Jack's body. "Let me go, before I kick you where you breathe." Elsa said calmly, not daring to release the storm inside. The room had already gone down a couple of degrees. Jack just pressed his body closer to her.

He ducked his head down to her eye level, smirking. Before Elsa had time to comprehend what he was doing, Jack pressed his lips to hers. The room erupted in a burst of ice and snow at the contact. Elsa's eyes widened and she gasped when Jack ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

As soon as the gap presented itself Jack stuck his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Elsa narrowed her eyes in anger and quickly bit down on his tongue. "Argh!" Jack yelled in pain. "You bloody bastard! How dare you?!" Elsa screamed and then proceeded to pulled up her knee into Jack's crotch. Jack yelled again and Elsa pushed him off her and stalked out the door in anger.

 **So what did you guys think? Feel free to review or PM me!**


	5. Quick Author Note

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry to have left this for so long. I've now graduated from high school, moved out of home (twice) and am now at university. I will be uploading the chapters for Hard as Diamonds and Chains of Fate asap I promise. thank you tho for all the amazing reviews (Nightrxy, Joyful Jellybean, Miki Fubuki, Jelsalover 3, Amethyst, Monkey and mems1223) I will post soon! :D**


End file.
